blairwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Blair Witch
The Blair Witch is a legend in Burkittsville, Maryland, commencing with a woman named Elly Kedward who, after being accused of witchcraft, was tried, found guilty, and then banished into the Black Hills Forest where the townspeople left her, hanging from a tree, to succumb to the elements. Although her precise fate was never determined, it is assumed she died from exposure. However, in 1786, Elly's spirit returned and manifested itself into the Blair witch. Elly Kedward In tr of 1785, an Irish woman named Elly Kedward was banished from the town of Blair after several local children accused her of witchcraft. Although her acts of witchcraft were allegedly evil in nature (she had withdrawn blood from the children's fingernails, possibly to examine a new, unidentified illness which she had discovered) the townspeople acted towards her in a way which, if possible, was even more evil than anything Elly could accomplish. They pounced on her, accusing her of being a witch and being too reclusive and using her religion as a Catholic (the Blair residents were Protestato back up their evidence. Elly could not defend herself, and they tied her to a sledge and dragged her out into the woods in what was the harshest winter in human history. The townspeople led her blindfolded into the woods and tied her to a tree. There they set about abusing her, cutting all sorts of signs into her which labelled her as a witch, then the citizens pressed their palms into her wounds, and finally they left her by the tree, but they still kept coming out into the woods to see if she was dead. They kept on physically abusing her until they saw she was still alive and set their dogs on her, which tore at her flesh. Then they saw she had survived every form of human torture which she could undergo and finally they left her hanging by her neck in the branches of her execution tree. Everyone believed she had died and that the witch had been punished, but her spirit was doomed not to rest: Her ghost returned the following winter and abducted half the town's children from Blair. The Missing: 500 kids whent missing one year 5 years latre they were foung with dead in a cellar of the house, in the woods. their parents screamed in horror, to what happened to their beloved children. Robin Weaver In March 1886, an eight-year-old girl named Robin Weaver was out in the Black Hills Forest when she got lost and met a woman, whose feet, according to Robin, "did not touch the ground." She was initially frightened, but then she came to trust the old woman, who acted in a seemingly generous manner, and she followed the old woman deep into the wood to an old, abandoned house, which she entered. Robin followed the woman and entered the house, and followed the woman down to a basement down in the bowels of the house. The old woman said she would depart, and left promising to return. Hours passed, as Robin sat in the basement, afternoon faded into evening. Robin grew more and more frightened: she had been feeling a growing feeling of evil ever since she stepped into the basement. As she pictured herself all alone in the woods, which were becoming swamped in the darkness of the evening, Robin stood up and found a window in the basement, through which she squeezed herself and then ran through the darkening woods, and out of the woods completely, racing back to Burkittsville, to which she returned safely. A search party was organized for her before she returned home. After they noticed that the search party did not return to the village, another was organized to look for them. They found the first search party close to Coffin Creek. All of them were burtally murdered and thrown into the shape of a star. Their organs and reproductive systems in the center of the star. On their bellies, feet, and hands were carvings indicating witchcraft. The second search party ran back to the village to gather weapons. When they came back, the bodies were gone, but evidence of the murders were still there. Robin, after leaving the woods, claimed to feel an evil presence about the area. The Blair Witch Cult Published in 1879, and following the hysteria which the people of Burkittsville had spread about Elly Kedward, The Blair Witch Cult, is an allegedly true story revealing all the evil acts of the Blair Witch and her despicable actions against the people of Blair, Maryland. This book is meant to be written in blood and has a faded green cover, and reveals some surprising facts about the Blair Witch, such as that she is not only confined to the Burkittsville woods - she apparently ventured into Blair itself to attack, kill and harm citizens. It also revealed other mysterious aspects about Elly Kedward; such as that the river supposedly ejaculated some remains of her victims, and many of her most mysterious acts in The Blair Witch Project, are revealed, as The Blair Witch Cult reveals "She controlled the animals of the forest: even the trees seemed to do her bidding." Massacre of the Burkittsville Seven In late 1940, a hermit named Rustin Parr began abducting children from Burkittsville, having been previously ordered by the evil spirit of Elly Kedward to walk into Burkittsville and take the first group of children he found. He accomplished this by promising candy to the children. As Rustin was already being driven mad by the spirit of Elly stumbling about the woods at night and chanting foreign phrases in his sleep, this was an easy task for him to accomplish. He took the children back to his secluded house and brutally disembowelled them, just as Elly Kedward had done with the search party, with the exception of Kyle Brody. The Blair Witch commanded Parr to go to town and announce what he had done. Rustin followed out this order and he walked into town, claiming "I'm finally finished." Initially no-one knew what he meant, but the police ventured into the woods, seeking his abode, and found the seven corpses of the children in the cellar. They removed them, taking them into Burkittsville, and this revelation tore up the community. The citizens of Burkittsville proclaimed Rustin Parr guilty as charged, and desired to have him executed. Parr did not deny anything - he confessed to the last degree, informing the authorities of Burkittsville that he was merely doing what an old woman dressed in black had told him to do. Parr was convicted and the authorities executed him by hanging in May 1946. The Blair Witch Project In 1994, Heather Donahue, Joshua Leonard and Michael Williams went into the Black Hills Forest while filming a documentary about the legend, and never returned. Search parties went out looking for them but they were never found. The footage of their documentary was found a year later within the foundation underneath an old house in the woods. Part of the documentary that was found was not published, instead sent back to the families of the three students. A film of the documentary was made by piecing together footage from their film, and published in 1999. The legend was always there scaring cititizens of the town, as well as the happenings in history referring to it. The students decided to look into it, to prove it wrong, when it turns out that they were the ones who were wrong... so very wrong. None of the three children were ever seen again. Category:Burkittsville residents Category:Maryland Category:Blair witch project